blackfox_operationfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BlackFox Operation Wiki
Willkommen im BlackFox Operation Wiki Sei General einer Armee der ohne Dank, sein Land im Krieg verteidigt. Still deinen Durst nach Ehre und Ruhm, indem du der Meister des Schlachtfeldes wirst! Beschreibe dein Thema hier Hallo Zusammen, BlackFox ist ein Browsergame (coded in PHP, JavaScript and CSS) Militär-, Kriegs- und Strategiespiel. BlackFox wurde erstellt von BrowserGamerZ die dieses Spiel auch verwaltet. Es ist ein kostenloses Onlinegame ( Mit Echtgeld Zahlungsmöglichkeit ).Erster Start der Betaversion in Englisch, Deutsch , Spanisch , Italienisch, Französisch und Portugisisch am 1.November 2013 Das Spiel wird administratif geleitet durch den publisher BrowserGamerZ. In jedem Land gibt es ein Team aus freiwilligen Moderatoren. Mache Menschen sind in mehrern Ländern mit einer globalen Funktion beteiligt. Hier eine Liste: Global Community Manager Zathel Global Team Manager Zartul Lead-Developper Leadev R&D sergent_hartman Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Regeln Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Füge hier Inhalte ein, die du gerne vorstellen möchtest! Entweder ein Video, ein Bild oder einen vorgestellten Artikel. Neueste Bilder im Wiki Regeln "When you join a community , it's like in real life , there are rules . Gold! This community is governed by rules that all members must abide . In addition, it is a law, it has the right to be challenged , but once approved , delete becomes complicated. " A wise - Are set out below all the rules applying to the game BlackFox Operations ... If this non- issue in the regulation: In the case of an event , issue or problem that is not mentioned in the regulation , the operator or Super- operator of your game world , will be the most appropriate as well as the sanction decision. And therefore , the team reserves the right to modify these rules at any time ... I - About accounts 1 - Accounts and universe Each player can only have one account per universe and in order to prevent interaction between accounts of the same person . An account can only be played by a single person . The multi- account can be sanctioned permanent ban without notice of the universe and the removal of all multi -accounts. The account belongs to the owner of the e -mail in which the account was registered address. Operations BlackFox not in any way guarantee the security of your e -mail address to you to ensure the protection provided by your email servers . Note: The accounts remain the property of BlackFox Operations , 2 - Application password The request new password is directly via ingame . This tab is located on the home page BlackFox Operations named [ Mdp forgotten?] . After this action , you will be given a new password to the email address of reference ( e -mail indicated on your game in the option tab). It is possible that the return mail will get hurt , especially on e -mail hotmail . In this case , simply send an e -mail with your super- operator as the original e -mail reference . 3 - Vol account BlackFox Operations is not responsible for theft or account of damage to the flight. To prevent theft of accounts, it is recommended to use an address that is known only by you. Any request for access to your account must be made by e -mail . No request will be processed if the origin of the e -mail does not match the reference ingame . 4 - Multi- account and IP sharing The multi- account is owning multiple accounts on the same universe . The multi- account donation prohibited. Sharing Ip ( casual or not) refers to accounts are under the same IP , an IP sharing occurs when two or more players using the same internet connection. This can occur both in your home if you 're playing a more BlackFox Operations , in a public place ( College , High School , College, Office ... ) . In these places , all computers are connected to the same internet point which favors the appearance of Ip sharing. Connections from a mobile should also be a statement of Ip sharing. To be in good standing you need to report an IP sharing ( casual or not) when you connect from a public place , you ( if other people are playing ) on your mobile , etc. [ NOT LIMITED !] . Any sharing of Ip unreported or unregulated will be permanently banned . Any interaction between Ip account sharing is prohibited , ie Acs , attacks ( you) , trade ( you) . The declaration must absolutely be done via the reporting module multi -ip set up in your options 5 - sitting and sitter A sitting may be declared at any time by support ticket . However, if the operator will mean that the sitting is not allowed, you need to stop immediately any connection to this account and inform your own decision of the operator The account sitter may make during the period of sitting , construction of buildings , flying convoy to protect, transfer resource bases bases. In any case the sitter can not use the drills in extraction mode, carry out attacks . The maximum duration of a sitting is 12 hours An account has been more Sita will not be before a period of 5 days . Trade will be allowed during the period of sitting . 6 - Exchange and donation account Donation or exchange account is allowed but must be indicated in the section reserved for the purpose of the forum. In addition, once both parties (meaning the two people giving , receiving or exchanging an account ) have agreed , an email should be sent to an operator so that it registers itself changing . This email must contain users of both parties and their permanent e -mail address names . The operator itself will e -mail the new owner of the account. From that time , the account is the property of the buyer and it is free to modify the e -mail address, password and user name for this account . Any loan account is prohibited. Are considered loan account (non exhaustive list): - Any donation and recovery of an account at regular or irregular intervals between two or more people. - All in yield then taken by one person in less than 60 days. - While sitting repeated during a 60-day period 7 - Exchange , donation account and banned In an exchange or donation account you must ensure that the account that you will recover is not banned because the account in question will not be unbanned even if there is a change of ownership . Once an account has been given or exchanged the former owner does not recover on its own in which case it could be banned for hack account . The smooth exchange or donation account is the responsibility of the players , forums moderators are there to help you if you use the Bazaar section accounts for donations and exchanges. Accounts from other games BlackFox Operations are not under our control and we do not guarantee proper operation. ! It is strictly forbidden to sell BlackFox Operations against any form of currency account whether the accounts are the property of BlackFox Operations , any account that has been sold will be permanently banned ! 8 - Nicknames players Any player using a nickname to insulting , pornographic , racist, homophobic, inciting violence or contrary to French law will be permanently banned for his incorrect nickname account. Player accounts are under their responsibility : Do not entrust the care of your account to the first comer ! BlackFox Operations disclaims any liability if a problem occurs while monitoring an account. It is prohibited to use the articles of players in your nicknames and special characters Example: test ( iI) or test (v ) , ', ", / (etc. .. This list is not exhaustive. If it turns out that this rule is violated , we are asked to change your username without notice This also applies to names of planets II - About the game 1 - Convoys combat Is considered convoy combat all vessels manned by a crew , the probes are not considered combat convoy . The convoys " Destruction " fashion are also affected by this rule . 2 - Trade Trade is free, and no rules . You owe it to yourself to agree between you and any intervention operations teams can be made on this point 3 - Bugusing The bugusing is done using a bug to his advantage. Any player taking advantage of a bug risk a ban and the removal of all the benefits he has derived from the bug plus a penalty that administrators reserve the right to define . Any bug found should be reported on the forum in the for this purpose so that it can be resolved as quickly as possible part . Currently only Administrators have the functions necessary to remove the profits related bugusing , it is asked that you do not do this kind of complaints to your operators to the extent that they do not have the required tools. III - Attitude players 1 - General Rules The game, as well as the forum is a friendly place , a player must therefore be respectful of other member. Therefore, while moving about , insulting, all traffic information on Internet prohibited character , will be punished , not only in the game , but the Directors will also give the right to serious matters before courts . A player does not respect the rules set forth in this text is considered as not respecting either the TOS ( Terms of Service ) and GTC ( General Conditions ) of BlackFox Operations , therefore in these cases is BlackFox Operations reserves the right to terminate the account of the player and the player will be no recourse to the courts to the extent that the contract between the player and BlackFox Operations is broken when the rules are not respected by the player. Thank you for not spamming (sending a massive number of messages ) operators and do not bother to various reasons such as the bugs already reported in the part of the forum for this purpose . 2 - Threats , blackmail and insults It is allowed to prevent a player he might retaliate if attacked , it is also allowed to proceed to a compromise, the attacked player must make him the proposal of compromise , however all threats with insults are prohibited any form of extortion of resources is also prohibited. You can ask nicely compensated in some cases however it is strictly forbidden to demand reimbursement of losses. However any form of threats IRL ingame threats including rude or offensive words, any form of blackmail is prohibited. The blackmailing the team is also prohibited , such as blackmail suicide while blackmail of this kind can be punished with a permanent ban of the player , the team is not supposed to interfere in the private lives of players and BlackFox Operations is a game 4 - Complaints not comply Although the players have the right to complain , this right , like others, must be used sparingly. Any attempt to publicly or otherwise harm a person filing a complaint is obviously not like the fact to complain repeatedly until the said complaints have given suites. This kind of practice is severely reprimanded. The penalties will be awarded according to the degree of the offense and if repeated or not there . 5 - Defamation Any player questioning the integrity of a member of staff , or staff in the whole, will be penalized heavily. Similarly, any attempt to harm a player, without providing any valid proof , will also heavily penalized. All means of communication present on BlackFox Operations.net can be used to prove defamation. 6 - Challenging a penalty In case of disagreement on a penalty, please contact by Private Message forum, the hierarchical superior of the operator , ie the operator and the Super Game Admin . Team Manager and his assistant, then the Community Manager will be contacted only if the dispute is not resolved . In case of dispute to be penalized by a foreign player in the dispute, the penalized player will see his pain and doubled the protest will receive the original sentence . 7- Official language Official languages of BlackFox Operations are the English and the French. If a message - support ticket at one member of the team isn't in one of the official language, we aren't obliged to make a response. But some members of the team can speak your language. Please search them if yon needn't or can't speak in one of the official language. Blogs date Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Regeln